The System
by TheCrazyMan32
Summary: Callie was cooking dinner and falls asleep, catching the house on fire and burning it down. This results in Stef and Lena sending her back to the foster system.
1. Burned

This story is rated T for a reason. It will swear a little but not a lot. Contains homosexual relationship. If you are not okay with this don't read it.

**AN: Please don't hate me for bad writing and such. It's my first fanfic and I just thought of the idea in my head. Sorry if you don't like. Now on to the story.**

Callie was cooking dinner for the family, as Stef and Lena were making a room for Callie and Jude out of their basement. Jude, Mari and Brandon were upstairs playing a game. Jesus was at wrestling practice. Callie had a hard day. She woke up to go to court with her friend Daphne, to see if Daph could get her daughter, Tasha, back. The court decided to rule against her. She was comforting Daphne for the rest of the day, with help from the Girls United girls. She figured the least she could do was make dinner for the family, after Stef and Lena decided to make their basement rooms for Callie and Jude. She went into the living room after she set the timer for the vegi-burgers(Mariana doesn't eat meat). She Thought about her day and felt extremely tired. She didn't even think when she fell asleep on the couch…..

Stef's POV

Me and Lena were the first ones to smell the smoke. We immediately went to the stairs and climbed up them. We opened the door and found a huge fire blocking the door and slowing creeping torwards the living room and the sleeping Callie. Stef screamed her name and remembered that Callie was a heavy sleeper. She wouldn't be woken up by Stef screaming. Stef felt immediately saddened and thought Callie would die. That's when Callie stirred and woke up. Stef felt relieved that she had woken up. But she didn't notice the two exits were blocked. Me and Lena crawled out the window, to see Brandon, Mari, and Jude.


	2. Back in the System

**AN: Callie will live, you can tell by the description of the story. This will finish up what happened in the summary. Now on to the story.**

**Callie woke up and could immediately smell smoke. She looked around and saw that the house was on fire and both the exits were blocked. She got up and went downstairs, only to see it engulfed in flames. She went upstairs and saw that she was the only one in the house. She checked all the rooms to make sure everyone was okay, and no one was there. She walked into all the rooms again only to see Jesus' side of the room engulfed in flames. She grabbed a bag that was packed, since the family was planning a vacation, and grabbed a bag from Jude's side as well. She went into Mariana's and her room, and did the same for her and Mariana. She went into Brandon's room and did the same. She went into Stef and Lena's room and threw the bags out the window to the family. She then grabbed bags for Stef and Lena. She threw them out the window and slid out. She was greeted by hugs and a smile from Brandon. They all grabbed their bags and got into the car. Stef and Lena held Jude and Callie behind. Callie heard words she never thought she'd hear after this family." Sweetie, we're putting you back into the foster system"**


	3. The New House

**AN: Guys, I'm sorry if you think this story is off character and unrealistic. But I don't care what you guys think bad about my story. Good is a different story. Leave suggestions with what you want me to do with story. And I'll try to fit them in as best I can. And yes, I write big authors notes. And AriaSpencer, you can deal with it. This story is based before the Quinns were found. I might add them in later and make a twist to the story. Now on to the story.**

_**Callie pulled into her new foster home and fricken hated it. She lost her brother, and her boyfriend. She lost the only good family she had besides her mother. Sure, she could see Jude and Brandon any time she wanted, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't sneak out with Brandon to the roof to have a romantic date every week. She couldn't talk to Jude about how the Foster's were, and how she thinks they may be a permanent home. She would miss that. She walked in the house and saw the family. There was a girl her age who was In the foster care system as well. There was the mother and the father, who were both sober, and free of drugs. She thought maybe this family could be nice. But not as nice as Stef and Lena. She turned on the Tv after a while and was flicking through channels when she saw the biggest news. LOCAL BOY RAN AWAY FROM HOME. She heard the details about the boy. 12, brown hair, last seen wearing a red t-shirt and blue faded jeans. She then saw Stef and Lena on the screen, saying how they missed their little Jude and her sister Callie, who was in the foster system. Callie immediately jumped up and ran out of the house. But not before she noticed the house across the street. How could she have not of read the street sign? She always does. She couldn't believe she was right across from…**_


	4. The Family

**AN: I Know this whole story is in bold. My computer is glitching and won't let me change my font. Sorry. And this will be the last chapter of this story till further notice. I am writing another story, and will probably not continue this till I am far into that story, if I continue at all. Now on to the story.**

**Callie was mad and sad and pissed at Jude all at the same time. She was mad that he ran away when he had a perfect family that loved him. She was sad that he could be hurt. She was pissed that he knew what could have happened. This could get him sent away, into the system. She would never get to see him again, unless he got adopted. And if he was gone from the fosters home, she wouldn't get to visit them. She would never get to see Brandon. And she loved Brandon.**

**She saw a car pull up beside her and she looked in the drivers seat. She saw Stef, and asked her what she was doing .**

"**Same as you, looking for Jude" she replied.**

"**How do you know I'm looking for Jude? What if I was looking for a new home after you dumped me out of your's" Callie responded. " Callie, what happened was a big deal, and it was your fault. We had to buy a new home, and clothes, and supplies. We did it because of you" Stef said clenching her teeth. "Yeah, well what happened to not being disposable, not worthless. I thought you guys loved me, you wanted to adopt me. Then you just dumped me like all the other foster homes did." **

**Callie burst into tears at this point. She had them held together for weeks now, she felt horrible about everything, and it was all her fault. She felt Jude running away was her fault. She felt the house burning down was her fault. She felt being put into the system was her fault. **

**And she didn't need Stef to remind her about it.**

**Stef reached out her hand for Callie's and she held it."It'll be okay love" she said just above a whisper. Callie stood there crying like a fool. She suddenly realized what happened and she stopped crying and straightened up. "do you want to go get some breakfast with the family? Stef asked louder this time. "That'd be great, thanks" Callie said as she walked around to the passengers side. Stef rolled down the window and said" where are you going? You have to walk to the diner." She started slowly pulling the car away. Callie laughed, and grabbed on to the handle."Fine, I guess you can hitch a ride." Stef drove towards the diner to meet the family. **

**AT THE DINER…..**

**Callie was having fun with her old family. She was joking around and having fun. She silently wished they would take her back. The news came on and no one was listening till they heard**

**LOST BOY FROM DAYS AGO, FOUND BADLY INJURED, POSSIBLY DEAD IN RIVER.**

**They all jumped up as Stef put money on the table and they left. They went to the hospital Jude was at and went to his room. They saw Jude laying on the bed in critical condition. They all said encouraging words to him and then they left. Right as they were at the door, they heard a continuing beep. They turned around, and saw Jude's heart was totally stopped…**

**AN: Have fun while I'm writing another story, Wondering whether Jude will survive. I'll make you a deal. If the story gets 25 reviews by the end of next month, I'll continue writing when I see it. Until then, my next story should be up within the next 3 days. If it's not it just means I was to lazy to get out of bed and write a chapter.**


End file.
